


A Smuggler and a Jedi

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chiss, Chiss side pairing, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Mentions of past prostitution, Minor Character Death, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smut, mentions of pregnancy/childbirth of side characters, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Can you truly run away from destiny? Ben Solo thought he could after quitting the Jedi academy to get into the smuggling business with his father. However, when a lucrative job offer takes them deep into the territory of the Chiss in wild space, Ben must admit that his connection to the Force is not something he can keep running away from. When Ben comes face-to-face with Rey, a mysterious woman who had been appearing in his dreams, he must make a difficult choice.





	A Smuggler and a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> Many thanks to Vivien for betaing! 
> 
> Please see the end notes for a character guide. 
> 
> This was a fun one to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!! ❤️

"Keep your eyes open, kid," said Han. "We're a long way from home."

Han Solo clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I am not a child anymore, Dad," said Ben with an annoyed sigh.

"I know you're not," he said. "That's why I want you to watch your back. We won't get any help for a while if something goes wrong out here."

"I get it," said Ben.

"Do you have your lightsaber on you?" asked Han.

"Yes," said Ben. "But I doubt I will need it. I would rather use my blaster in most cases."

"I know, kid," said Han, a brief flicker of sadness passing through his eyes. "But it's good to always be prepared."

Ben Solo followed his father into the bustling Copero marketplace. Saying that they were a long way from home was an understatement. The father and son were in a system of planets that few humans from the New Republic had ever even heard of. The Chiss Ascendency was home to the blue-skinned humanoid race of the proud Chiss. Besides their blue pigmentation, they looked almost exactly like humans except for their blue-black hair and their glowing red eyes.

Ben tried his best to ignore the buzzing market. Various stalls sold a variety of goods including intricately woven cloths, jewelry made from seashells, and freshly caught aquatic creatures with limbs in a variety of shapes that Ben had not realized would be advantageous for underwater movement. A Chiss woman held out bright purple and blue fabric. When they passed by a stall of richly hued spices, Ben’s nose started to run from the overwhelming combination of scents.

“Where are we going?” asked Ben.

“Our contact is meeting us at a cafe just past the central square of the market,” said Han.

“I guess the Chiss don’t do cantinas?” asked Ben.

Han laughed. “Yeah, I could do with a drink right now myself. Though I am not sure what to expect in a place like this.”

“The only things I know about the Chiss are from reading about Grand Admiral Thrawn,” said Ben. “He served the Empire because the Chiss were being threatened by a dangerous enemy in deep space. I wonder what happened to him? He was never heard of again after his sudden disappearance after the Battle of Lothal.”

“Well, the Chiss are still here, so I reckon the guy did something right,” said Han begrudgingly.

* * *

Their contact was an older Chiss man named Kres'ten'tarthi who had a serious yet not unfriendly face. He clasped their hands in greeting and gestured for them to sit down in the cushioned chairs across from him at the table. He quickly told them to call him by his core name, “Stent.” Most Chiss had a shorter core name that mostly close friends and family knew them by; however, particularly friendly Chiss sometimes allowed outsiders to use their core names because of the difficulty many non-Chiss had in properly pronouncing full Chiss names.

Stent ordered them three iced drinks in tall glasses. When Ben tasted some through the swirly straw, he realized it must be some type of coffee, but the flavoring was both sweet and salty, and he could not place it. Stent explained that it was a popular drink at the moment in Chiss space called a glacier slug latte, and Ben had to use all of his self-control to swallow the portion in his mouth rather than spitting it on the table. The ice cubes clinked loudly in the slug lattes, and Han cleared his throat.

There was a brief moment where all three men sized each other up before any other words were spoken. Stent’s blue-black hair was flecked with patches of grey. He wore a simple but elegant black uniform that had burgundy detailing along the collar and sleeves. Han sat back in his typical confident manner. He was dressed in practical travel clothing: brown trousers, a white shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, and of course his blaster harness. When Stent looked at Ben, he saw a young man very much trying to exude that same level of self-assurance but with a masked air of uncertainty that was apparent by how often Ben looked at Han for reassurance. The young man wore a similar jacket over his broad shoulders, though the manner in which the first few buttons of the shirt underneath were undone and the careful positioning of his shoulder-length black hair suggested that Ben put much more thought into his appearance.

“So you are father and son?” said Stent with interest.

“That obvious?” said Han with a proud smile.

“There is a family resemblance there,” said Stent.

“Indeed,” said Han. “Do you have any sons?”

“No,” said Stent. “I have been blessed with daughters. But I do have a grandson now.”

“Were you the one who initially contacted us?” asked Han.

“Yes,” said Stent. “That was me. Though, I must apologise because I did not describe the task with complete accuracy out of fear that my message would be intercepted.”

“I figured there was something more to it,” said Han. “Otherwise you could have found any other pilot closer to your neck of the woods.”

“And yet you still came,” said Stent.

“Business isn’t the best in the New Republic right now,” said Han. “I wouldn’t turn down a chance to find some new opportunities.”

“Is that really why?” said Stent.

“What are you getting at?” said Han.

Stent looked at Ben and then back at Han. “Both of you have the look of men who are running away from something.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably.

“Listen,” said Han. “Just tell us what the job is and we’ll tell you if we’ll do it or not.”

Stent leaned forward.

“The Chiss Ascendency is governed by representatives of the Ruling Families who also represent various portions of Chiss space,” said Stent. “We are on Copero, which is under the jurisdiction of the Mitth Family. I have been involved in leading the Mitth family’s private security force for several years now.”

Ben listened with interest, while Han listened more impatiently.

“The Ascendancy is just recovering from a period of intense in-fighting between the Ruling Families,” said Stent. “During this time, our entire civilization almost collapsed due to a predatory species called the Grysks taking advantage of our political turmoil.”

“So what happened?” asked Ben.

“It was a proper mess,” said Stent. “And it still is to some extent. But Clan Mitth managed to overcome its hostile relationship with Clan Chaf, and with their combined resources and allies were able to find those conspiring with the Grysks and destroy the Grysks’s base that they had been using to launch attacks on us.”

“Do you think they’re really gone?” said Ben.

“For at least a while,” said Stent. “But our Defense Fleet has launched a new division specializing in monitoring for any signs of the Grysks returning.”

“But there is a new threat you’re worried about,” said Han. “And this job you called us for isn’t about smuggling, is it?”

“Well, yes,” said Stent. “You got me there. There is an upcoming conference for representatives of the Ruling Families on Csilla. Our representative, Syndic Mitth'ras'safis is quite elderly, and his granddaughter, who he has taken on as an apprentice, usually goes to such things in his stead.”

Stent straightened one of the brightly colored menus on the table.

“However, a threat has been made against her life warning her not to go to the conference,” said Stent. “It was encrypted, but we traced it to a group of pirates that has been causing trouble near some of our colonies in deep space.”

“Just pirates?” said Han. “You seem to have a sophisticated military here and most of the elites have their own security forces. Are you really that afraid of pirates?”

“You’re right,” said Stent. “Normally it would be no trouble for us. But these aren’t ordinary pirates.”

Stent looked pointedly at Ben, and the young man felt his stomach drop with dread. Somehow he already knew where the conversation was going.

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo told me a lot about people like this,” said Stent. “He told me about serving in the Empire with Darth Vader.”

Ben flinched at the mention of his grandfather.

“These pirates also have such powers,” said Stent. “In our people, it manifests differently and is called the Sight. But Thrawn said your people know it as the Force.”

“And what are we supposed to do about some lunatic dark force users?” said Han becoming slightly irritated.

“I have a contact in the New Republic who is knowledgeable about such things,” said Stent. “They told me a strong force user with Jedi training could balance out the dark energy of these pirates and help protect Lady Chaf’uu’mitth and her father, Syndic Chaf’ran’csapla, who will also be accompanying us.”

“No . . .” Ben started to shake his head.

“We haven’t agreed to anything yet,” Han warned.

“I asked my contact where to find the best users of these Force abilities,” said Stent. “They told me about Luke Skywalker’s Jedi academy. I told my contact to find the best student.”

Ben’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“And I was told that Skywalker’s most talented student, his own nephew, had abandoned his studies four years prior to take up smuggling with his father,” said Stent.

“So you tricked us,” said Ben, anger and shock in his voice.

“Not at all,” said Stent. “This is still very much an escort mission. You’ll just be around if the pirates do indeed show up. And you will be rewarded handsomely.”

“I can’t believe this,” said Ben.

He stood up and furiously walked out of the cafe, nearly tipping over a purple-leaved potted plant on his way out.  
  
Han sighed heavily. “We will need some time to discuss this.”

“I understand,” said Stent. “I will leave you with the address to the Mitth estate.”

* * *

“Ben!” said Han, catching up with him in a back alley near the market.

Ben stopped and crossed his arms.

“I wanted to come here to escape all of that,” said Ben. “And here it is right in my face again.”

“Life can be like that sometimes, kid,” said Han. “But we’re already here.”

“Yeah,” said Ben. “I will do it if you want me to. I don’t want to waste your and Chewbacca’s time either.”

“You’re not wasting our time,” said Han. “But this is something that you will eventually have to face even if you never go back to the academy.”

“This power,” said Ben. “I never wanted it. But it is always there.”

“Ben,” said Han. “We can go home right now if you want to. I am certainly not fond of the idea of dealing with all of the unknown quantities of this mission.”

Ben shook his head.

“You know why I ran away from the academy,” said Ben. “I told you what happened. And I also did not want Luke to parade me around as his star pupil anymore. I felt that way even before things got bad. But something like this is different.”

“What do you mean?” asked Han.

“You don’t care if I use my abilities or not,” said Ben. “So it’s not like I feel forced into it here. And I don’t mind helping that girl who the pirates are targeting. I was just shocked by the realization that I can never completely run away from that part of myself even after leaving the academy.”

“Maybe the day will come when you don’t want to run from it anymore,” said Han.

“I doubt it,” said Ben.

“I think you have a good chance,” said Han. “Me now? I will never stop running. I think I will still be on some wild goose chase even on the day I die.”

“Don’t say that,” said Ben.

“But it’s true,” said Han. “Why should I say anything else?”

Ben sighed.

“Don’t worry,” said Han. “It will all be fine.”

“I’ll do it,” said Ben. “But just to share the reward with you and Chewie and to help protect someone who could be hurt. Just don’t expect me to do stuff like this all the time though.”

“I won’t,” said Han. “Come along now.”

* * *

Stent was waiting for them when they arrived on the large estate just outside of the city. Ben looked with interest at the towering multi-level home in the middle of a well-landscaped garden.

“You’ll have to excuse us today,” said Stent with a smile. “The house is in a bit of an uproar because Syndic Mitth'ras'safis’ next grandchild should be arriving in the next few hours. The expectant mother is doing well, but the syndic has had to stop the expectant father from pacing throughout the entire house and has put him to work embroidering tablecloths for the midyear festival.”

“Quite a big family I presume?” said Han.

“Oh yes,” said Stent. “I couldn’t imagine this estate without children running all over the place. But the syndic sends his apologies for not being able to greet you.”

Han looked towards a long staircase where a middle-aged Chiss man and a young woman approached them.

“However, we do have this syndic and his daughter who will be accompanying us on our voyage,” said Stent.

The man wore a yellow tunic, white trousers, and long grey boots. His black hair was short and neatly parted to the side. The woman wore a floor-length burgundy dress that bared her shoulders. The wide sleeves had slits up to the elbows. Her black hair reached past the golden embroidery that wrapped around the gown’s waist. Stent nodded to them in greeting.

“Allow me to introduce you to Lady Chaf’uu’mitth, representative of Clan Mitth, and her father Syndic Chaf’ran’csapla of Clan Chaf,” said Stent.

“Nice to meet you,” said Han.

“Hello,” said Ben.

Chewie rumbled a greeting.

“They will both be attending the conference in Csilla,” said Stent. “Though they will be representing different Ruling Families.”

“You do not mind that your daughter is her grandfather’s apprentice instead of yours?” Han asked Franc.

The man narrowed his glowing eyes critically.

“This human is blunt,” said Franc in Cheunh, the language of the Chiss people. “It is an honor for my daughter to work for her grandfather. I am also a syndic, but you cannot even compare the level upon which I am to what Syndic Mitth'ras'safis has achieved. Perhaps the human is projecting his own feelings on my situation, and he wishes his son not to be more successful than him in order to feel better about his own shortcomings.”

Stent cleared his throat.

“Ahh,” said Stent, scrambling for a polite translation. “He said that he is quite proud of his daughter finding success through working with her grandfather, who is a very respected and well-known politician in Chiss space.”

“You sure that’s all he said?” said Han, skeptically.

Franc smirked.

“It seemed like he was just curious and meant no harm,” said Fuumi to her father in Cheunh.

“Fine,” said Franc, still refusing to speak Basic despite his years of work as a translator. “But I still don’t see why we need them. We have Stent and his security personnel coming with us. Plus I think the threat is empty, and whoever hired these pirates to threaten you is just trying to intimidate us.”

“It is still best to be prepared for worst case,” said Stent, pointedly in Basic. “And we are glad to have any extra help.”

* * *

Dee’mi’ra diligently carried the wide-lidded basket towards Fuumi’s quarters on the emissary ship. This task was just one more secret to add to the list of many she would take to the grave for the Mitth Family. After all, many of the secrets she kept for them, were in fact also her own. She had started her acquaintance with the family as a young woman in the role of a maid and attendant to the lady of the house. Now in her older years, she stayed around mostly as a family friend.

“Madame Emi,” said Stent. “Did you need some help with that?”

“Thank you,” she said. “I am alright. I am just taking some extra clothes and snacks to Fuumi’s room.”

“Of course,” said Stent. “Will you be joining us for the voyage?”

“I might ride along, if I may,” she said. “I don’t leave Copero very often anymore.”

“Of course,” said Stent. “Just be aware that there is a possible risk of pirates targeting this vessel.”

“I am not afraid of pirates,” said Emi. “If our dear Fuumi can be brave enough to go, then I think it is nothing for the rest of us.”

“You are right indeed,” said Stent with smile.

* * *

Shortly before the departure time, Ben, Han, and Chewbacca followed Stent onboard the Mitth Family’s diplomatic vessel, _the Mitth Voyager_. Ben saw at least 20 onboard staff members shuffling around the ship. The interior spaces were mostly function over style, though there were a few touches that indicated the ship’s status, including the rich burgundy carpeted reception room along with a spacious dining room decorated with paintings and woven tapestries. Stent led them through the ship to the bridge where his team was waiting.

Stent’s security team consisted of a few young Chiss men and women dressed in the burgundy uniform of the Mitth Clan. They were all visibly armed with charrics, the Chiss version of blasters. Standing next to Stent was a Chiss who seemed to be only slightly older than Ben. His left eye was covered with an eye patch and a long healed scar ran down his cheek. The man’s other glowing eye followed Han and Ben’s movements critically. His expression softened only slightly when Fuumi entered behind them with Franc, but to Ben it was quite noticeable.

 _So that is how it is._ Ben thought. Some people were painfully obvious when they were in love. Ben hoped that he would never be that transparent.

“Allow me to introduce you all to Ben Solo, Han Solo, and Chewbacca,” said Stent, in Sy Bisti a trade language sometimes used in Chiss space that was also used in some outer portions of the New Republic.

Ben and Han nodded, and Chewie rumbled a greeting.

“These men and women next to me,” said Stent, “are the best of the best, and you will be providing them support should the pirates appear.”

“That is doubtful,” said the man with the eyepatch. “I anticipate that the pirates will not make contact before we reach Csilla.”

“This is Chalb’ryn’talc,” Stent gestured to the man. “He has been assigned as Lady Chaf’uu’mitth’s personal bodyguard for this mission.”

“I am sure he has,” said Ben with laugh.

Fuumi’s blue face flushed light purple. Brynt gave Ben a sharp look, and Ben’s laughter died off.

“Dinner will be served shortly after take off,” said Stent. “So I will see you all soon in the dining room.”

As the group shuffled away in various directions, Ben turned towards Han.

“I don’t think Mr Eyepatch likes me very much,” said Ben, mirthfully.

“A little respect please,” said Stent with sharp disapproval.

Ben whirled around, face reddening when he realized Stent had been standing behind them.

“I’m sorry,” said Ben.

“Chalb’ryn’talc is a hero from the final battle against the Grysks over Csilla,” said Stent. “He was wounded and honorably discharged from the Defense Fleet. I was glad when he took up our offer of a position in the Mitth Clan’s security force.”

“We’ll just focus on the mission,” said Han, putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I am sure everyone will get along.”

Chewie made an affirmative sound.

“I am glad to hear it,” said Stent.

* * *

Ben had to admit that the Chiss food was good, even if he didn’t quite know what everything was. Chewbacca scarfed it down without questioning it. Han seemed more interested in trying Chiss liquor, and Stent was in the middle of explaining the region-specific varieties of Chiss alcohol. Ben especially enjoyed what seemed to be fish scales seasoned in a type of sweet butter. Reaching over from the head of the table, an older Chiss woman dressed in an elegant purple and burgundy robe scooped an extra helping onto his plate. The bells on a hair clip that fastened her greying hair into a bun jingled as she turned her head to him. She said something in Cheunh.

“She asked how you are liking Chiss space,” Fuumi translated into Basic.

Fuumi sat across from him between Franc and Brynt. Fuumi had a relaxed expression, but the two men next to her still eyed Ben warily.

“It seems nice so far,” said Ben. “But I have only seen Copero. I am still kind of taking things in, though.”

Fuumi translated his response, and the woman gave him a friendly nod.

“This is Dee’mi’ra, a close friend of my grandmother,” said Fuumi. “Though we mostly call her Madame Emi.”

“And your name is uh-Chaf . . .” Ben struggled with the pronunciation.

“Chaf’uu’mitth,” she said. “Though you may call me Fuumi.”

“I am still trying to understand Chiss names,” said Ben.

Fuumi nodded. “Most Chiss names have three parts. The first and third are usually carried over from the parents’ names, though there are exceptions to this, and the middle part is usually a syllable unique to each Chiss.”

“I see,” said Ben.

“So my father’s name is Chaf'ran'csapla,” said Fuumi, gesturing towards him.

Franc was also eating the fish scales as he stared critically at Ben.

“His father’s name is Chaf'orm'bintrano and his mother’s name is Csapla'vel'laaur,” said Fuumi. “He is Ran of the Chaf and Csapla families, and his core name is Franc.”

“That makes sense,” said Ben.

“That is usually especially the case with Chiss from the various Ruling Families,” said Fuumi. “Because they tend to be more concerned with carrying on the family lineage. You might meet other Chiss who have parts of their name inherited from more distant family members or none at all.”

“That is very informative,” said Ben. “Thank you.”

“And with Chalb’ryn’talc,” said Fuumi, gesturing to her other side. “You may call him Brynt.”

Brynt glowered at him as he steadily sipped some green-tinted liquor.

Ben looked at Brynt. “And then maybe you could ask Brynt to stop scowling at me while I am trying to eat?”

Fuumi protectively placed a hand on Brynt’s shoulder but kept her expression neutral. Franc shook his head and loudly placed his metallic spork into the now empty bowl.

“And maybe you could stop speaking about people as if they aren’t sitting in front of you, Ben Solo,” said Franc, finally deigning to speak Basic. “Your expression has not always been the friendliest either.”

Emi said something else in Cheunh. Whatever she said was apparently so funny that Fuumi was seized by an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Ben suddenly felt very annoyed and dropped his spork into his bowl in a similar manner. Fuumi stopped laughing.

“Maybe if your daughter’s boyfriend wouldn’t have been looking at me as if he wanted to rip my head off from the moment I stepped on this ship, then that wouldn’t be the case,” said Ben.

Brynt placed the glass down and stared at Ben coldly, though Ben was not sure how much Basic the man knew. Fuumi reached across the table for the liquor bottle, and refilled Brynt’s glass to the brim. The pouring of the liquid seemed very loud, and Ben realized that the rest of the table had gone silent.

“Ben,” Han softly admonished him. “Remember what I said earlier.”

“I am here to protect Fuumi from the pirates,” said Ben. “Not to try to date her. Maybe he should give it a try!”

Brynt’s expression hardened, and he drained his glass in one swig. He certainly understood some of what Ben was saying. Fuumi suddenly became interested in reading the ingredients on the liquor bottle.

“So you are suggesting that Brynt would somehow be better at protecting Fuumi if he did not care as much about her?” said Franc. “You humans are a puzzling species. It is amazing you have survived this long.”

Chewbacca made a statement reluctantly agreeing with Franc. Ben’s face flushed with shame.

“Excuse me,” said Ben, standing from the table.

“He’s just tired,” said Han. “We’ve had a long journey.”

“Of course,” said Franc, though his eyes critically followed Ben as he left the room.

Fuumi whispered something to Brynt. Emi chimed in again.

“Madame Emi wants to know if you’d like to hear about her husband’s exotic pet collection?” said Fuumi.

“Uh, no thanks,” said Han. “I’d better go check on Ben. Thanks for dinner though.”

“More to drink, Chewbacca?” asked Stent.

Chewie eagerly held out his glass.

“Ben,” said Han, catching up to him. “What has gotten into you?”

“I’m sorry,” said Ben. “I am just feeling on edge. I have a bad feeling about all of this. I have had this feeling of dread ever since we got on the ship.”

“Well, we’d better be careful then,” said Han. “But it won’t do us any good to get into a fight with the people who are going to be paying us.”

“Yes,” said Ben. “I will apologise to them later.”

“They were giving you the evil eye though,” said Han. “It’s not like you were wrong. But we’re in their world now, and we have to get along with them at least until this mission is over.”

Han ruffled Ben’s hair, and the smile returned to his face.

“I brought my sabbac deck,” said Han. “Want to play a round?”

“Yeah,” said Ben.

* * *

Later that evening, Brynt sat pensively in Fuumi’s quarters as she brushed out her hair. His eyepatch lay on the table by the bed. Fuumi was one of the few people in front of whom he removed it. His upper half was bare, and Fuumi eyed his muscled torso rather than her reflection in the mirror. Brynt watched the hypnotic movements of the seashell-handled brush glide through her shiny black strands.

“Something is not right about all of this,” Brynt said. “You should have just skipped this conference. Your staff in Csilla could have given you notes. Both you and your father should stay in Copero until everything has been cleared.”

“I know for sure something is not right,” said Fuumi. “That is why I have to go. I must face this now, so we can figure out what is going on. I see no benefits in prolonging it.”

“We can find the pirates without having to gamble your well being,” said Brynt. “We have enough intelligence to locate them. We don’t need those humans either. They might even end up being more harm than good to this mission.”

“Did that boy with the Sight upset you so much?” said Fuumi with a smile.

“He looked at me as if he could see into my very soul,” said Brynt with a shudder. “I can’t stand it!”

“The Jedi can supposedly sense people’s feelings more easily,” said Fuumi. “But I doubt he could figure out too much more than a normal person could just guess.”

“I still don’t like this,” said Brynt. “Things have been too quiet. There have suddenly been no signs of the pirates.”

“They’re playing a game with us,” said Fuumi, confidently. “And we just have to be two steps ahead of them.”

She set the hairbrush down and placed a hand on Brynt’s cheek and another through his hair. The scar on his face ran through an eye that glowed more faintly than the one that could still see. Brynt hated how it looked, but Fuumi thought it was beautiful. She pecked a trail of kisses along the scar. Brynt released an enamoured sigh.

Fuumi straddled his lap and pressed her body close to him. Brynt unzipped the back of her dress and ran a hand over her bare skin as he pushed the garment down to her waist. She nuzzled against his neck as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

“If I tell you my backup plan should everything go wrong,” said Fuumi. “Would you keep it a secret until the right time comes?”

“Of course,” said Brynt. “You have my utmost loyalty, my love.”

“Good,” said Fuumi. “And loyalty is always rewarded, my darling.”

She guided his hands underneath her dress as she told him something very interesting in hushed tones. Even if anyone would have been spying on the lovers, they would have just assumed she was complimenting his skilled fingers.

“Consider it done,” said Brynt.

“Thank you,” said Fuumi.

She stood to slide her dress to the floor and slowly slid her black panties down her thighs. She smiled slightly at Brynt’s enraptured expression. She kneeled between his legs and unfastened his trousers. Her thick-lashed, glowing eyes peered up at him. She whispered something in Copero dialect that made him tremble with longing.

“Do you remember what that means?” she asked with her lips brushing against the tip of his cock.

“Yes,” he said, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Brynt remembered when he had first moved to Copero. He had a hard time understanding the local dialect, and Fuumi would tease him by speaking to him in dialect only rather than standard Cheunh. After he had spent many evenings studying the Copero tongue, he blushed possibly for the first time in his entire life when he had finally started to understand her flirtatious comments.

Fuumi licked the glimmering moisture from his cock.

“And then what do you think?” she asked.

She wrapped her mouth around his cock, and the only thing he could really think about was her lovely mouth and lips. He continued to stroke her hair, and Fuumi’s eyes closed halfway from the pleasant sensation of his gentle fingers on her scalp.

“I think yes,” he said. “If that’s what you want. You really don’t have to ask though, since everything that I can give you is freely yours.”

She pulled off of his shaft with a loud slurp. Then she laid back on the bed and widened her legs seductively. Brynt admired her for a moment before she guided him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him and capturing his lips. They joined together, and their talking ceased.

* * *

Ben could barely sleep that night. He had that dream again. He was certainly glad they had put him in a private room. That woman had appeared in his dreams again.

He dreamt about that woman surrounded by storm clouds, stepping out of the sky towards him. The pouring rain pounded on her naked body, heavy water drops dribbling from her pointed nipples. No words were spoken. She lay back in the wet grass and spread her legs, touching herself as she stared at his body. Eventually she would hold her hand out to him, and each time he could not resist.

Then it was as if they were but one soul, and he could feel her touching him as if it weren’t a dream. The tips of her breasts brushed his cheek, and her fingers gripped his cock. Her teeth bit down against his shoulder as she sat in his lap, and he slid inside her softness. She rode his lap until she had her fill of him. It was as if he was with a real woman and not a fantasy.

Ben’s eyes flew open and he awoke again to the sheet sticking to him with his release. Ben had never seen that woman in real life, but for the past year she had been both blessing and tormenting his dreams with that sweet smile, those soft breasts, and those inviting wide hips. Those wide brown eyes, imploring him to indulge both of their desires, always followed him into his waking thoughts.

It had been a while since he had dreamt of her. He panted for breath as if he had just actually had sex, but that couldn’t be. He shook his head.

“Why now?” asked Ben, standing from the bed.

“OH QYNOTRA’LACAMET NA YURKO, BRYNT! AHHH!”

Whoever was in the room next to him was loudly having sex. The unmistakable wet slapping sound echoed through the thin wall.The woman was blissfully shouting what Ben assumed was loud declarations of love in Cheunh. He wondered if that was why that dream had returned to him. The couple’s midnight dance had certainly influenced his dreams. Or that is what he hoped.

Ben stepped wearily to the refresher. When he turned on the light, he froze in shock at his reflection. A set of red bite marks colored his previously unmarred shoulder. The woman from his dream had somehow left very real marks on his body.

“How can this be real?” asked Ben, touching the marks. “Who are you?”

* * *

The robed figure paced along the command deck. If there seemed to be an extra spring in her step, none of the warriors deemed it necessary to make a comment. The warriors wore masks painted in varying stripes of red and silver and they rushed to keep up with the robed figure’s swift steps.

“This is like child’s play,” said the robed figure.

“What are your orders, my lady?” asked a masked warrior.

Her face remained obscured by her hood as she studied the holo display in front of her.

“Remain in position,” she said. “They will come to us, and then we will make our move.”

“Yes, my lady,” the warrior nodded as she backed away.

The robed figure laughed. All of this was too much fun. It was all as she had foreseen.

* * *

By the time the mostly ice-covered planet of Csilla came into their sight, nothing eventful had happened. Ben felt his chest tighten with dread, but he still couldn’t anticipate what was going to happen next.

“There is a ban on large ships landing in the capital for security purposes during the conference,” said Stent. “We will proceed to the surface in smaller shuttles.”

“The only thing that will do will is make us more vulnerable,” said Brynt with a scowl.

“Perhaps,” said Stent. “But that is what we will have to work with. The crew onboard will monitor the shuttles and send backup if necessary.”

“And where do you want us?” said Han.

“We will have to split up due to the small size of the shuttles,” said Stent. “Lady Chaf’uu’mitth will go with Ben Solo and Chalb’ryn’talc. Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla will go with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and me.”

Brynt did not seem to like that idea, but he did not comment.

“It will be a short journey to the surface,” said Stent. “But let’s remain vigilant.” 

* * *

The crew on the small ship waited in position. The leader turned to the two waiting warriors. Their black masks had accents of silver and red where their eyes peered out.

“Set your weapons to stun,” said the masked warrior. “Our lady’s orders are not to kill any of the Chiss.”

“And what of the humans?” asked another warrior.

“We are to capture the Jedi without leaving a scratch on him,” said the leader. “She said nothing about the other human, but I would just stun him if necessary.”

“Understood, ma’am,” said the black-cloaked warrior.

* * *

The shuttle with Franc onboard departed first, and Stent shortly informed the crew that they had safely made it to the hangar in Csilla’s capital city, Csaplar. Ben was slightly relieved by this news but still felt nervous. His body was tense in anticipation of something, but he did not yet know what. He followed Fuumi and Brynt into the small shuttle.

Fuumi and Ben strapped themselves into the sideways seats. Fuumi looked at Ben thoughtfully, but they both remained silent as the shuttle left the ship. Ben looked out of the window at the mostly ice-covered planet. Only a few settlements, including the capital were not covered by the thick layer of ice.

Brynt was piloting the shuttle towards Csilla’s atmosphere, when Ben felt an intense surge in the Force. He unstrapped his seatbelt and stood up.

“Someone’s coming!’ said Ben in Sy Bisti.

“Nothing is on the radar,” said Brynt.

“They are probably using a cloaking device, you idiot! Turn this shuttle around!”

“How dare you speak to me like that, arrogant human!” said Brynt, furiously. “I am not going to tolerate this blatant disrespect. Even if they are using a cloaking device, there would be some indication that-”

_SLAM!_

The shuttle violently jerked to the side. Ben stayed on his feet, but Brynt cursed as he clung to his chair to stop from from falling. A slightly larger shuttle scraped against their side, and docking cables and a tunnel attached them to the ship.

Brynt swore under his breath. He keyed in the distress signal and gestured towards Fuumi.

“Get behind me,” said Brynt, as he unholstered his charric.

Fuumi barely had time to sit in the pilot’s chair behind Brynt before the shuttle door was forced open. Ben reluctantly reached for his lightsaber. He could sense that whoever was boarding the vessel was well-trained in the Force.

Three warriors in head-to-toe black entered the ship. Brynt managed to fire one well-aimed shot before one of the masked warriors held out a hand and froze him and the charric bolt in midair. The warrior stunned Brynt with a blaster, and Fuumi screamed, catching him as he fainted and clutching onto him in terror.

Ben activated his blue lightsaber, though he knew the closed quarters were not ideal for the weapon. Another one of the warriors unsheathed a red lightsaber, and their blades clashed. Ben managed to defend himself without much trouble, at least until the other two joined in. Ben’s towering stature usually was an advantage in a fight, but in the small space of the shuttle the three masked warriors had the upper hand. They were much smaller than he, and Ben assumed they were either very young men or women of an average height. However, their deft movements suggested that they had years of training, and Ben came to the conclusion that they were women chosen specifically to win a fight in the cramped shuttle. Ben parried their strikes efficiently, but one of the warriors eventually got behind him and stunned him with her blaster.

“That one could put up quite a good fight,” said the warrior, a hint of admiration in her voice. “He is a feisty one for sure.”

Fuumi had laid Brynt on his side and, after anxiously affirming that he was still breathing, stood in front of him by the pilot’s chair. She felt embarrassed by the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was furious that her captors would have the satisfaction of seeing them. She held up her hands to appeal for mercy, because she knew if they would electrocute her that there was a chance that it might not just be her own life at risk. Luckily, the warriors accepted her surrender and put her wrists in restraints without striking her.

One of the warriors led her onboard their shuttle, while the other two levitated Ben’s unconscious form. Fuumi worriedly looked back towards Brynt, her vision blurring with tears.

“Man not dead,” said the warrior in very rough Cheunh. “He wake up soon.”

Fuumi nodded warily. The shuttle door slammed shut, and her stomach clenched nervously. She vowed to make sure that whoever was behind this attack would face the consequences.

By the time, Brynt regained consciousness and could move all of his limbs, he could only furiously watch the shuttle speed away. He was unharmed, but his pride had been considerably wounded, especially since Ben had tried to warn him to change his course. Stent arrived immediately afterwards and helped him back to the main vessel. Stent tried to reassure Brynt that it had not been his fault and they would soon rescue Fuumi, but Brynt’s entire being was seized with fury. He rushed back to Fuumi’s quarters remembering what she had told him the previous night. It was time for war. They would dearly regret laying a finger on his beloved.

* * *

  
The dark-robed masked warriors led them to a wide audience chamber on board the cruiser. A figure wearing a dark hood sat on an elevated throne. Ben was still unsteady on his limbs and struggled slightly along. He could sense a powerful surge in Force energy as they stepped closer.

“Thank you for your work. Leave us,” said a female voice. “I will deal with them now.”

The warriors bowed in unison and left the room. She snapped her fingers, and the restraints around their wrists fell to the floor. The hooded figure’s head bowed slightly as it sized up Ben and Fuumi. They waited in silence for a long moment before the voice finally addressed them.

“Ben Solo,” she said. “Chaf’uu’mitth . . . it is so fitting that you both stand before me today. The present is nothing more than a mirror of the past after all.”

“Who are you?” said Ben. “And what is it you want?”

“I never knew my grandfather,” the hooded figure continued. “But I have come to know him through the teachings of the Force that he left behind. Both of you stand here because the Force has led you on the same path: the legacy of your grandfathers - whether you consciously intended that or not.”

Ben gritted his teeth. Fuumi looked at Ben with confusion.

“Answer my question,” said Ben. “Who are you?”

The figure stood up and paused on one of the steps leading to the throne. Then she dropped the black cloak. The ire in Ben’s expression evaporated into one of stunned awe. He was transfixed by the young woman who had been under the cloak. She looked a few years younger than him, and her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were heavily lined in black, and her lips were painted blood red. Her attire was purple rather than the expected black, and the long-sleeved dress hugged her slim frame. A lightsaber was attached to the jeweled belt at her waist. Ben recognized her instantly. It was the woman from his dreams.

Her boots clicked on the stone surface as she slowly descended the stairway towards Ben. Her lips turned up in amusement at the conflicting emotions the man was projecting.

“I am Rey Palpatine,” she said. “I am glad to finally meet you in person, Ben Solo.”

She placed a hand on his chest, making no secret of openly admiring his tall frame as she fiddled with the top button of his white shirt. Ben studied her with confusion.

“Rey,” said Ben. “Palpatine . . . ? The Emperor had no surviving issue. Uncle Luke would have certainly known.”

“Would he really have, though?” said Rey, with a soft laugh.

Ben frowned. Rey traced her fingers along his shoulder in the exact spot where she had left the bitemarks in his dream. Ben blushed.

“I read in my grandfather’s diary about the day he welcomed Darth Vader and Thrawn into his throne room,” said Rey. “He had intended to pit them against each other. But my intentions for you, the direct descendents of Darth Vader and Thrawn, are to help you develop your talents to their full potential.”

“What are you even talking about?” asked Fuumi.

Rey turned her head slightly to finally take her gaze from Ben to Fuumi.

“I have brought you here to invite you to have an opportunity at greatness,” said Rey. “The opportunity to gain knowledge and influence the likes of which you would never believe.”

“The dark side of the force has clouded your mind,” said Ben.

“I see clearly,” said Rey. “I will not repeat the mistakes of my predecessors. Strength in the Force comes from both the light and the dark side . . . the light side is where you come in.”

“I will not get involved in this,” said Ben.

He took a few steps back, but Rey moved forward and backed him against a pillar.

“You are already very much involved,” said Rey, suggestively.

“I choose not to use my abilities,” said Ben. “But don’t think I can’t use them. I am not afraid of you.”

“I know you’re not afraid,” said Rey. “I do not see fear in those eyes. I know what you are feeling. I certainly feel it too.”

She lifted a hand to his cheek, and her thumb brushed his bottom lip, before she moved away again. The gentle touch awakened something in Ben that flooded him with fascination and confusion along with a frustrating lust that he tried to will away. Had those dreams been real? Regardless, Ben could not push away how much he wanted her.

“So you want him to join you because his abilities in the Force will balance yours, correct?” said Fuumi.

“Very clever,” said Rey. “That’s right. I am the leader of an order that studies long lost knowledge of the Force from every corner of the galaxy and then puts it into practice. Having a strong lightside user will allow me to test several rituals we have discovered in old Jedi texts.”

“I can understand why you brought him here,” said Fuumi. “But why me?”

Rey studied the Chiss for a moment.

“You really don’t know do you?” said Rey. “Has Thrawn never told you?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Fuumi, growing irritated. “Told me what? About the arrogant Emperor whose greed and hubris led to the downfall of his Empire? Only all the time. ”

Rey smiled. “So he is still alive.”

Fuumi froze. “I didn’t mean that . . . I meant when he told me a long time ago . . .”

“Why did you send threats against her life?” said Ben.

“How else would I get the attention of the Mitth Family?” said Rey.

Rey reached for Fuumi’s long hair,and she stroked a hand through it and watched with envy as it glistened in the light. Fuumi bristled at the contact.

“All I had to do was point my weapons at the Mitth Family’s secret treasure,” said Rey. “And the gears of destiny were set into motion. Who else would have known to seek the Jedi for help?”

“So you used me to lure Ben here?” said Fuumi, narrowing her glowing eyes.

“Yes,” said Rey. “And now I have you both.”

“But why is it me out of my entire family that you wanted?” asked Fuumi.

“It’s true that I could have sought out your mother instead,” said Rey. “But I have read your research and you are exactly what we need. Plus, you were an easier target since you travel more often, and your mother is rarely seen at public functions.”

“Me or my mother would have worked?” asked Fuumi in a bewildered tone.

Rey laughed. “She really didn’t tell you? Because she certainly knows.”

“Just get to the point,” said Fuumi.

“You and your mother are the only direct descendants of Thrawn,” said Rey. “Genetics isn’t everything, but the Force has its way of passing destiny down the family line.”

“You’re wrong,” said Fuumi. “We have a large family. Thrawn has many nieces and nephews, but he never had any children.”

“You say that,” said Rey. “But I can tell that some part of you knows it’s not true.”

Rey paced around her, and Fuumi grew angrier by the second at the woman’s condescending tone. “Your family tree had some interesting anomalies on it.”

Fuumi remained silent.

“Thrawn’s brother had a lot of children. It wouldn’t have been very difficult to pass off a niece as a daughter,” said Rey. “From what I read, most of the general public stopped counting after Syndic Mitth'ras'safis’ fifth child, and they managed to pass off your mother as their oldest, even though the spacing with their second born would not have made sense, as he was born three months later.”

Fuumi’s mind reeled. She had recalled thinking that her mother and uncle were very close in age.

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” said Fuumi, denying it even as she started to piece together old memories that suddenly made more sense.

“Just think about it,” said Rey. “And when you are done thinking, come join me. You don’t have to leave your family, but you do have to agree to exchange information with me.”

“And why would I do that?” said Fuumi.

“Because I know the location of the remaining Grysks,” said Rey. “You could save your people from any future threats. You could finally finish the work that Thrawn started.”

Fuumi’s glowing eyes widened.

“If you wanted to help the Chiss,” said Ben. “You would tell them what you know rather than using that information to coerce Fuumi to cooperate with you.”

“But I am not coercing anyone,” said Rey, with a shrug. “We can all have a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” said Fuumi. “You have not yet told me what you have to gain from this.”

“You’ll see,” said Rey. “I will give you proof soon enough.”

“And what do you want from me?” said Ben. “I refused to become a Jedi, and now I refuse to join the dark side.”

Rey laughed again. Ben resented how the humored glimmer in her eyes made his heart flutter.

“I am not asking you to join the dark side,” said Rey. “Just me.”

Ben had not expected that answer and was rendered momentarily speechless.

“Both of you sleep on what I said,” said Rey. “And we can speak again on this in the tomorrow.”

“With you holding us prisoner?” asked Fuumi with ire.

“Prisoner?” said Rey. “Of course not. You are my guests!”

Rey’s eyes met Ben’s and he shuddered from the sudden wave of longing that came over him.

* * *

“You would not make a good Jedi,” said Fuumi as they were escorted, in a somewhat more friendly manner, towards guest quarters.

“And why is that?” said Ben.

“Because my presence in that throne room was the only thing stopping you from getting on your knees for that woman,” said Fuumi.

Ben scoffed.

“You have to keep your head,” said Fuumi. “She could be completely lying about everything. We have to get out of here and figure out the truth! Or at least let the others know where we are.”

“I am keeping my head,” said Ben.

“Which one?” said Fuumi, scathingly.

* * *

Ben was expecting the knock on the door that evening. He let her in without saying a word. His heart pounded from finally being so close to her in reality. She sat next to him on the bed. When Rey’s eyes met his, Ben’s cock twitched eagerly.

“What have you done to me?” said Ben. “How did you appear in my dreams?”

“The Force is pulling us together,” said Rey.

“How?” said Ben.

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” said Rey. “I first noticed you in the Force last year when I was meditating. You are very strong in the Force, so your mind is especially in tune with it when you sleep. When I reached out to you, I found that we had become inseparably linked together through the Force, though I have yet to figure out why.”

“You mean like a Force bond?” said Ben.

“You are indeed well-read for someone who has rejected the Jedi,” said Rey.

“I like to know everything about something before I accept or reject it,” said Ben. “And I know two Jedi who have a Force bond. They have described it as a force of nature that cannot be stopped. But it seemed like neither of them would want to stop it anyway.”

“I don’t mind it either. I like you. Strong in the Force as you are wise,” said Rey. “You would be a great asset to our cause.”

“And what cause would that be?” said Ben. “Because it sounds like you are just trying to gather and then hoard knowledge and power for its own sake. You think yourself better than the Jedi and the Sith, but you are no different than them.”

“And you are, Ben Solo?” asked Rey, slightly amused.

“Power for its own sake will ultimately be used for destructive purposes, regardless if the original intentions were benevolent,” said Ben.

“And smuggling illicit goods is benevolent?” said Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “But it is not evil either. My father has no shame in trying to earn a lot of credits, but he also does not turn away people who need help. There is a kind of straightforward honesty in such a way of life that I find preferable to the Jedi. Even Luke’s reformed Jedi order still has its issues.”

“I see,” said Rey. “But it doesn’t seem like you are helping many people while you are trying to stay as far away from the New Republic as possible.”

“I am still trying to figure some things out,” said Ben. “I can’t be who my family wants me to be. I can only try to decide the best way to be me.”

“I don’t think you have to worry,” said Rey softly.

“Well,” said Ben. “That’s kind of you to say.”

Rey smiled and moved closer to him. Ben’s heart rattled in his chest even faster. Rey’s hand was stroking his shoulder.

“You are a very interesting person, Ben Solo,” said Rey. “I am looking forward to getting to know you even better.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but she pulled him close to her and slipped her tongue between his lips. He had become much too enraptured with her to resist and deepened the kiss. Her mouth was like honey. Her hands deftly unfastened his shirt buttons, and she touched his broad chest. Her palms on his bare skin made him shiver with lust.

“The dreams,” Ben said when he pulled away for air. “Were they real?”

“Does it really matter?” said Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “You’re with me right now, and that’s what matters.”

“Ben,” she softly. “Make love to me.”

He brushed her dress from her shoulders, his hands following the same path over her skin as they had often taken in his dreams. The movements felt second nature to him, as if they had had made love many times before. When they were both bare, their mouths met again.

Rey lay back on the bed, her pale chest flushed with excitement. Ben wrapped his lips around one of her pink nipples. She sighed with delight and moved a hand between her legs to pleasure herself while Ben mouthed her breasts.

When her breasts glistened from his mouth, Ben’s wide lips kissed down her abdomen. Rey parted her folds, and Ben licked the reddened nub she had presented him. Her breathing became labored as a hot rush of delight surged through her core.

“Oh Ben!” She cried. “More, more! Don’t stop!”

Ben devoured the sweet taste between her spread thighs like a starving man licking a plate clean. Rey’s legs shook and her vision blurred as she climaxed against his mouth. Ben swallowed the gratitude she had splattered on his tongue and gently kissed her thigh.

“How was that?” asked Ben.

Rey caught her breath, and then smiled at him.

“Not bad,” she said. “Now lay down.”

She smiled darkly as he laid back, and she climbed on top of him. Ben’s pupils widened and his eyes sparkled with desire as Rey straddled him. He gasped softly as Rey reached back and gripped his cock. A low growl escaped his lips as she eased his cock inside her tight warmth.

“Kriff, Rey,” he sighed.

“You are mine,” she said.

Her hands rested on his flushed chest as she started to move her hips. Her inner walls caressed his cock, and she watched his face, her own eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

“I still don’t completely understand what you want from me,” he said.

His eyes followed the subtle sway of her breasts as she rode him.

“Don’t you?” she said, brushing her finger against his lips again.

He shook his head slightly.

“Light and dark converge,” Rey said. “It is the way of things.”

“Perhaps, but we are just people,” Ben said. “Not abstract concepts.”

Rey leaned forward and kissed him before sitting back on his cock. Ben moaned. She leaned back to grip his legs, and the mischievous look in her eyes was the only warning Ben got before she fucked him within an inch of his life.

Ben’s head slammed back into the pillow as she bounced on his cock at a relentless pace, not giving him a chance to take a breath. His hips instinctively rutted upwards to chase the caress of her delicious heat. The heady scent of her sex and the obscene slapping sounds made Ben mad with lust with each passionate strike.

“R-Rey,” he gasped. “I’m going to-”

She did not slow down, chasing the rush of pleasure from his cock brushing her just _right there_.

“BEN!” she climaxed with his name on her tongue.

Her satisfied insides squeezed his member, and Ben swiftly released his own pleasure.

When Rey climbed off of him, she looked at the aftermath with satisfaction. Ben laid still as if frozen in place. His lips were parted and his eyes were blissfully dazed. She kissed him again. Ben smiled.

“You’re mine,” Rey said, softly this time. “At least for tonight.”

* * *

“The vessel is in our sights,” said Stent. “Does everyone remember the plan?”

He turned to his team. Brynt was at the front of the group, and Han and Chewbacca stood to the side. Franc warily observed the preparations, as Emi attached frames of branches and leaves around the shoulders of the Chiss going on the rescue mission. Han looked on in bewilderment as Stent reached into a large basket and procured a medium-sized yellow lizard covered with transparent white fur. The creature had four red eyes which calmly blinked as it crawled onto the nutrient frame on Brynt’s shoulders.

“What did you say these things were again?” said Han.

“Ysalamiri,” said Stent. “They are one of few animals in our universe with an amazing Force-nullifying property.”

“Which means?” said Han.

“The Force users who have kidnapped your son and Lady Chaf’uu’mitth will not be able to use their abilities when they get close to these creatures,” said Stent.

“But that means Ben will be helpless as well,” said Han.

“Yes,” said Stent. “But we will be there to help him get out of harm’s way.”

“I am coming too then,” said Han.

“I assure you that we can-”

“No,” said Han. “I was the one who brought him out here, and I am going after him. And at the end of the day you are only concerned over the girl’s wellbeing, and my son is not a priority to you.”

“Your son was hired to help protect her from these people,” Franc harshly chimed in. “And he just let them carry both of them off.”

Han clenched his fists, mentally reminding himself of the same thing he had told Ben: don’t get into a fight with the people who will be paying you.

“I doubt it was that simple,” said Han. “They were certainly at a disadvantage in that tiny shuttle. I think you are being unreasonable putting any blame on him.”

“We will see,” said Franc. “But if my daughter has come to any harm, then there will be consequences.”

“Fair enough,” said Han. “But if anything has happened to my son, then there will be much more than consequences for you to deal with.”

Franc’s eyes widened at the harsh tone in Han’s words. He would certainly make a note of it in the report he was preparing for his wife about the entire incident. Stent cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen,” said Stent. “This is not helpful. Let us proceed to rescue both of them.”

Emi stroked one of the ysalamiri on the head, and it emitted a contented gurgle. The creature looked at Han. He sighed heavily and looked at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca made a discontented grunt.

“I know,” said Han. “I don’t like this either, but we have to get Ben out of there.”

* * *

Rey frowned at the radar. The Chiss had found them sooner than she had anticipated and in greater numbers than she had hoped. The _Mitth Voyager_ was followed by a ship that was twice as large and looked more outfitted for military purposes with multiple canons.

“Prepare the escape pods.” said Rey. “Though I hope we won’t need them.”

“My lady?” said another masked warrior. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we must prepare for the worst,” said Rey. “I take responsibility for miscalculating. If we are overtaken, then you are to abandon ship and meet at the rendezvous point.”

“But my lady,” she insisted.

“Remember what I taught you?” said Rey.

“Fight so you can win another day,” she said.

“Yes,” said Rey.

Rey looked at the display and laughed. “They practically called half of a fleet after us. The Chiss can be so dramatic. You would think Fuumi is some sort of princess.”

“How did they find us?” asked one warrior. “Our cloaking device is the latest technology.”

“Which can be easily overridden when using a device that can emit a powerful enough override signal,” said Fuumi.

They turned around to face the Chiss woman. She held up a small metal device as she confidently stepped forward.

“Not to mention it also services as a tracker,” said Fuumi.

“Bravo,” said Rey. “Though it’s going to take more than that for you to get off this ship. They may have lots of guns, but they would still risk killing you.”

“We will not have to fire a single shot to defeat you,” said Fuumi. “Though that is almost a shame.”

“Oh?” said Rey.

“I would love nothing more than to wipe that depraved smile from your face,” said Fuumi, taking another step forward.

“And how will you do that?” said Rey. “The only thing we have seen you do is cry.”

Fuumi glared at her. Rey glanced at the screen again.

“Prepare for battle,” said Rey.

The warriors rushed in different directions. Rey reached for the communication controls.

“I would advise you to lower canons,” said Rey in perfect Sy Bisti. “Otherwise, I will make sure Chaf’uu’mith is placed directly in the line of fire.”

“You will disengage all of your weapons systems,” said an authoritative male voice. “And allow us to board.”

Rey felt a shiver run through her spine but ignored the sudden feeling of dread.

“And why would I do that?” said Rey. “I have Chaf’uu’mith, and I know you won’t risk attacking when she is on board.”

“That may be so,” said the voice. “But that is not our only possible course of action.”

Fuumi smiled with satisfaction. Rey felt very tempted to slap her.

“Then try it,” said Rey. “I am not releasing her. In fact, I’m running late for a meeting, so I will just be on my way now.”

“As you wish,” said the voice, an undertone of triumph coloring the otherwise neutral cadence.

“Prepare the jump to hyperspace,” said Rey.

“And what meeting would you be referring to?” asked Fuumi sharply.

“Oh, you’ll see,” said Rey. “You will have your own part to play in my plan.”

“We are ready, my lady,” said a warrior.

Rey nodded. The ship lurched forward before rocking backwards and stalling. A strange loud noise followed and a warning light on the control panel began to flicker.

“What?” said Rey.

“The hyperdrive is out, my lady,” said one of the warriors, a shocked note in her voice. “We are also being slowly pulled towards the lead cruiser.”

“Kriff,” Rey muttered. “How?”

“Have you ever heard of a gravity well projector?” said Fuumi, with smile. “You are not going anywhere now.”

“Yes,” said Rey. “But none of their ships are big enough to hold gravity wells!”

“Maybe not one ship by itself,” said Fuumi.

“Multiple ships serving together as an anchor?” said Rey, with a sigh. “Well, I guess you were fortunate that they could get ready in time.”

“We’re Chiss,” said Fuumi, straightening her posture with pride. “We are always ready.”

* * *

When Ben woke up, Rey was gone, and he almost would have thought it had been another dream if her scent had not still lingered on the sheets. Ben stretched languidly, slowly coming back to himself. The soft blankets felt delightful against his bare skin, and he nearly forgot the circumstances that had led him onboard the ship.

He had but a brief moment of quiet before sirens sounded through the ship. He leaped up and hastily pulled his clothes back on. He noticed that his lightsaber had been carefully placed on the chair where his clothes had been. Ben had not even realized that Rey had returned it last night.

Hesitantly, he reached for it. Everytime he hooked the lightsaber on his belt, he was forced to acknowledge that his jedi training would always remain a part of him.

When Ben tried to open the door, he realized he was locked in.

“So much for being her guest,” said Ben.

Ben heard several footsteps down the corridor, and all of a sudden his body felt cold and his mind went blank. He could not feel the Force. When the footsteps shuffled away, the cold feeling disappeared. He could feel the Force again. He sighed with relief but wondered what was going on.

Ben used the Force to open the electronic panel next to the door, and with a few twists with the end of a pocket knife, he was free. He followed the sound of the commotion until a figure blocked his path.

“Rey,” said Ben. “What’s going on?”

“This Chiss came after you,” said Rey.

“My father is also with them,” said Ben. “I sensed his presence just now.”

“It’s time that you made your choice,” said Rey. “Will you join me?”

“There doesn’t have to be a choice,” said Ben. “Come with us.”

“No,” said Rey.

“Rey,” Ben stepped towards her.

Rey unattached the lightsaber from her belt.

“Rey,” said Ben. “Let me through.”

“There is only one way past me,” said Rey. “Either join me or fight.”

* * *

“Fuumi!” said Brynt, relief in his voice.

Fuumi ran to him, face bright with joy to see him, and Brynt twirled her around as he lifted her into his arms before setting her back down on her feet.

“Are you alright?” she asked. “I was so worried.”

“Yes,” said Brynt. “But I am so sorry that I failed you back in the shuttle. Please forgive me, my love.”

“You could never fail me,” said Fuumi, kissing him. “I love you, and I am so glad you are alright.”

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her forehead against his. Brynt locked his hands behind her waist and swore he would never let her go again. The ysalamiri on his shoulders shifted slightly as they kissed, and Fuumi smiled when she noticed it.

“I see you brought back up,” said Fuumi. “Things should be in our favor this time then.”

“Yes,” said Brynt. “But a lot of the pirates are still getting away.”

“It’s no matter,” said Fuumi. “It is only their leader that we need to capture. She says she knows where the Grysks are.”

“I bet she does,” said Brynt, bitterly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were working with the Grysks as well.”

“I know which direction she went,” said Fuumi. “Let’s bring some more ysalamiri and get her. I am certainly looking forward to introducing her to our pets.”

* * *

“So then, let’s see what you can do with that lightsaber,” said Rey.

She activated her red lightsaber.

“Just let the Chiss go,” said Ben.

“They could have already gone,” said Rey. “They are here for revenge. And for me.”

“You can come with us,” said Ben. “With my father and Chewbacca. You’ll be safe.”

“No,” said Rey. “I have a mission. And I cannot lose sight of it.”

“Ben!” Han called for him in the distance.

Ben looked around trying to figure out which direction Han’s voice had come from.

“There is only one way to get past me now,” said Rey.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” said Ben, reluctantly igniting his blue lightsaber.

“But it does,” said Rey. “I have seen everything in my visions.”

Their blades crackled together. Rey’s eyes were fierce and alive. Ben’s eyes were full of reluctance. Rey backed away and spun the red blade.

“There is only one path, Ben,” said Rey. “You must learn your true calling.”

“If you give all of yourself to the darkside, there will be nothing left of you,” said Ben. “You need to stop before it is too late.”

“So show me that the lightside is stronger,” said Rey. “Because all you seem to do is want to run away. The best of the Jedi is nothing but a coward.”

“I can live with that,” said Ben. “Can you?”

She charged at him. Ben adjusted his stance to block her. They parried together again, blades crackling. Ben looked into her eyes.

“You’re alone,” he said. “You need someone to guide you.”

“So are you,” she said. “That is why you must join me.”

“No,” said Ben. “Join me.”

Rey laughed and twirled her blade.

Their blades danced together until they paused, blades pressed together, the blue and red hues merging. The bright lights reflected off of their pupils.

“Ben,” said Rey.

“Rey,” said Ben. “I-”

They both flinched. That strange cold feeling returned.

“Don’t move!”

They were surrounded by Chiss. Ben cautiously lowered his lightsaber and faced them. They were the security force from the _Mitth Voyager_ , but they were wearing strange yellow lizards on their shoulders. Brynt had his charric aimed at Rey. Fuumi observed with satisfaction from behind him.

“Well, done, Ben,” said Fuumi. “You ended up helping after all.”

“Fancy seeing ysalamiri all the way out in Chiss space,” said Rey with more fascination than fear.

“Huh?” said Ben. “Those things?”

“Lower your weapon!” said Fuumi.

Rey reluctantly obeyed. Fuumi stepped closer with delicate steps. She held her hand to Brynt and he handed her his weapon. Fuumi smoothed her skirt, pointing the charric at Rey. She aimed the weapon at Rey’s head, her finger hovering over the trigger.

“You thought you were about to run off after you were going to drag me to some dark corner of the galaxy,” said Fuumi.

“Well go on,” said Rey. “I know how much you want to.”

Fuumi clenched her teeth. “How about you tell us where you were planning on going? Perhaps the brothel on Coruscant where you and your so-called warriors were born? You’re not the only one who has been doing some research.”

Fuumi gripped Rey’s chin and triumphantly looked into her defiant eyes.

“Should I tell Ben how many clients you had everyday and how much they paid?” said Fuumi. “I don’t think he could afford you if you charged him the same rate.”

Rey spat in her face furiously. Fuumi shrieked in disgust and struck her across the face with the charric before handing Brynt back his weapon. Blood steadily dripped from Rey’s split lip. Ben tried to reach out to Rey, but two of the Chiss held him back.

“Put her in binders. And keep ysalamiri around her at all times,” Fuumi instructed.

“Hey!” Han finally found his way into the room. “Ben!”

“I’m over here, Dad,” said Ben.

Han ran up to the scene as a Chiss was securing Rey’s wrists.

“Are you okay?” said Han.

“I am not feeling great,” said Ben, looking at the ysalamiri.

“Hey, get those things away from him,” said Han. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

Fuumi looked at them indifferently. “You can meet us back on the _Mitth Voyager_. We’ll wrap things up here.”

They started to lead Rey away. Ben’s chest felt tight.

“Wait,” said Ben. “Where are you taking her?”

“Why does it matter?” said Fuumi. “You will get paid and can go on your way.”

Ben hesitated and looked at Rey. She studied Ben’s expression curiously but did not say anything.

“Come on, Ben,” said Han. “What’s wrong? Let’s go.”

Fuumi gave the uniformed Chiss a nod, and Ben felt a stab in the pit of his stomach as he watched them lead Rey away. For the first time since he left the academy, he felt regret so deep in his core that his legs nearly gave way.

* * *

“Unfortunately, they wiped all of their nav data before we boarded,” said Stent with a sigh. “The only way we will find out their intended destination is to question the pirate leader in our custody.”

“Good luck,” said Han. “They seem like a tricky bunch. I’m just glad Ben made it out of there alright.”

Han nudged Ben.

“Right,” said Ben sullenly. “Thank you for your help.”

“No problem,” said Stent. “And please also accept an additional bonus with your pay with our gratitude in keeping this whole incident under the radar.”

“Of course,” said Han. “Thanks again.”

“What are you going to do if Rey doesn’t talk?” asked Ben, worriedly.

“You needn’t worry,” said Stent. “We have left that in the hands of our best.”

That was exactly what had Ben worried.

“We need to prep the _Falcon_ for take off,” said Han. “Let’s get going, Ben.”

“Y-yeah,” said Ben.

“We wish you a safe journey,” said Stent.

* * *

The door locked shut behind her, and the handle would not move when she tried it. Rey gave up and moved forward in the small, windowless room.

“A child captures two other children and thinks she has done something profound,” said an eloquent voice in lightly accented Basic. “But it’s nothing more than a nursery yard game.”

Rey held up her hand toward the figure in the chair.

“I would not bother if I were you,” he said, turning his chair around.

A napping ysalamiri was draped over the shoulders of a white-haired Chiss man.

“You,” said Rey, lowering her hand. “So you are still alive.”

Thrawn smiled.

“Indeed. I outlived them both,” said Thrawn. “Despite not having these Force abilities you have come to rely so much upon.”

“Vader and Palpatine were misguided,” said Rey. “I am not. I can harness the power of the dark side without becoming lost in it.”

Thrawn studied her with an amused expression.

“So you think yourself infallible?” said Thrawn. “You would save yourself a lot of trouble by realizing that nobody is infallible.”

“I seem to be doing alright so far,” said Rey. “I even managed to capture your only grandchild.”

“You consider that doing alright?” said Thrawn. “Because it seems to me that was the biggest mistake you could have ever made.”

He removed a charric from his belt and pointed it at her. Rey tried to muster anything from the Force, but the ysalamiri’s presence had blocked it completely.

“Do you know if I killed you right now that nobody would know what happened to you or find your body?” said Thrawn.

Rey’s blood ran cold. She was trapped. If she would try to run at him, he would shoot her first.

“I believe my brother is having a new fountain built in his back garden. We could put your bones beneath the cement, and they would be there for centuries. The Chiss do make things to last after all,” said Thrawn with a note of pride.

Rey studied him, trying to figure out if he would actually shoot or if it was a ruse.

“Do you think yourself so infallible now?” he asked. “The Force alone cannot substitute for not being able to plan for the potential consequences of your actions. A warrior wins or loses the battle first in his own mind.”

“You won’t do it,” said Rey. “You’re just trying to scare me.”

“I don’t care what you do with the Jedi boy,” said Thrawn. “But you should have never gone anywhere near Fuumi. It is up to what you do now whether that mistake is lethal or not.”

“Fuumi pointed a charric at me too,” said Rey. “But she couldn’t do it.”

Thrawn laughed softly, though his glowing eyes remained hard.

“Fuumi is twenty,” said Thrawn. “When I was twenty, I would not have been able to kill an unarmed woman in cold blood either.”

“You’re bluffing,” said Rey. “I never hurt any of them! I just wanted to make a deal!”

“And that is why you’re still alive right now,” said Thrawn.

“What do you want?” said Rey.

“You will give me all of the information you have on the Grysks,” said Thrawn. “And then you will leave, and you and your organization will never come near any member of my family again.”

“That’s not fair,” said Rey. “We could work together.”

“The last time I agreed to work together with a Palpatine,” said Thrawn, “I almost lost everything for it. Though you are barely a shadow of what your grandfather was.”

Rey bristled.

“You would best do some soul searching of your life’s true purpose,” said Thrawn. “Palpatine has his way of influencing people even beyond the grave.”

Rey remained silent.

“So what will it be?” said Thrawn.

“I will tell you what I know,” said Rey. “But only because I think you will agree that we can come to some arrangement once you have heard everything.”

“Then speak,” said Thrawn.

* * *

“I have to go back,” said Ben.

“What are you talking about?” said Han.

“There is no telling what they might do to her,” said Ben. “They were furious. And she knows where the remaining Grysks are hiding.”

“You’re talking about the woman who captured you and Fuumi?” said Han, incredulously.

“Yeah,” said Ben. “She is misguided, but there is good in her. I can’t let them kill or torture her.”

“Why?” said Han.

“Because I love her,” said Ben.

Han sighed heavily.

“I still don’t completely understand it all myself,” said Ben. “But I know it’s real. I know I am right about her.”

Han studied his son for a moment.

“Chewbacca,”said Han. “Turn the ship around.”

“No!” said Ben. “You don’t have to risk yourselves for my foolishness. I can go by myself.”

“Ben,” said Han. “We’re a family. And if this is important to you, then we’re all going. We’re not leaving you behind.”

Chewbacca roared his agreement.

Ben’s vision was suddenly obscured by tears.

“I don’t deserve you,” said Ben. “For all of the trouble I have put you though.”

“Nah,” said Han. “I don’t deserve you. I love you, kid.”

“I know,” said Ben with a smile.

Han pulled his son into a hug.

* * *

As luck would have it, Fuumi answered the door when Ben called at the Mitth estate. A red lily had been braided into the side of her hair. She clearly had not been expecting it to be Ben at the door because she recoiled for a moment before she schooled her expression back into neutrality.

“Where’s Rey?” said Ben, not bothering with any pleasantries.

“What does it matter?” said Fuumi, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re holding her prisoner here,” said Ben.

“Prisoner?” said Fuumi, her glowing eyes brightening with glee. “She is our guest.”

“Please let me see her,” said Ben.

“Of course,” said Fuumi. “Come this way. You are always welcome here after all.”

Ben flinched slightly at the cold tone in her voice.

Fuumi led Ben to the back garden where Rey was sitting in what first seemed to be a comfortable arrangement. She sat at a table which had been placed near a bright flowering bush. A platter of tea had been set out in front of her, but she did not seem very interested in it. As they stepped closer, Ben could see that at least ten ysalamiri were wandering around the grass near the table. Suddenly the cold feeling that accompanied being blocked from the Force returned. Ben met Rey’s eyes in sympathy. He already felt utterly helpless and agitated from not feeling the Force. He wondered how long Rey had been enduring the ysalamiris’ presence. Rey smiled at him, but her eyes were weary.

Fuumi gave them an amused look when Ben sat next to Rey rather than across from her, but she kept any comments to herself.

“Please excuse me,” said Fuumi. “I will join you both again shortly. I will have additional refreshments brought to you.”

Fuumi swiftly stepped away, her long sleeves rustling, and Ben waited until she was out of earshot to speak.

“Rey,” said Ben. “What’s going on?”

“What are you doing here?” said Rey. “I thought you would be halfway back to the New Republic by now.”

Ben hesitated before deciding to tell her the truth. It was not as if he would be able to hide it from her for very long anyway.

“I couldn’t leave you here,” said Ben. “I didn’t want you to die.”

“You came back for me?” she said, slightly surprised. “Do you think you can turn me?”

“I don’t want to turn you,” said Ben. “Rey, I am not a Jedi, and I do not believe there is one right path in the Force. But I can sense that you are on a destructive path. It was a path that I once almost followed. If I would have continued at the Jedi academy, I certainly would be in a darker place now.”

He placed his hand on the table, and Rey tentatively placed her hand over his. The touch felt comforting, and he could still feel a shimmer of that link that existed between them even though they could not feel the Force.

“What happened?” said Rey.

“A lot of it started because I was jealous of my cousin,” said Ben. “He was a few years younger than me, and I had to spend a lot of time with him at the academy.”

“Was he much more powerful than you?” asked Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “It was the opposite. He was useless. The child of two powerful jedi could barely lift a pebble with the Force.”

“Did he resent you?” said Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “Not all. In the end he was the only one of all of them who was still nice to me.”

“So what was it?” said Rey.

“He was so kind to me,” said Ben. “And he was friends with everyone at the academy. Even his parents were eventually relieved that he was not that gifted with the Force. That their son was normal. Unlike me.”

“So were you mean to your cousin?” asked Rey.

“A little bit,” said Ben. “Things like playing pranks and making fun of his red hair when were younger. But it was all because we were friends. However, the last prank I played ended up going too far.”

“What happened?” said Rey.

“There was a girl that he liked that worked on the farm near our academy,” said Ben. “Unfortunately for him, she had a crush on me rather than him. I got angry at my cousin when he took Uncle Luke’s side after I tried out a Force ritual that accidentally killed some of the farm’s bantha herd.”

“So you felt like everyone had turned on you?” said Rey.

“Yeah,” said Ben. “Luke had been acting like that for awhile. I had felt the dark side try to call to me in my training, and Luke watched me like a hawk. All of the other students started to act suspicious of me. When my cousin, Owen also acted like that, it was the final straw.”

“So it had something to do with the farm girl?” asked Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “I should not have done it, but I told her to meet up with me in one of the barn stalls one night. Then I forged a note from her to Owen inviting him for a roll around in the hay.”

“Uh oh,” said Rey.

“Yeah,” said Ben. “She gave him a black eye, and he was heartbroken. I was still furious and told him that it served him right and he would die alone. He went crying about it to his parents. That was when it all went wrong.”

Ben’s eyes wandered distantly. A ysalamiri munched on a flower petal, but then spat it out, deciding that it much preferred the flavor of the grass below.

“Owen’s mother came to my hut to confront me about it,” said Ben. “She is the protective type and was really worked up after seeing her son that upset. I was also still furious thinking that I had been wronged by everyone and that my prank had been mostly harmless.”

Ben grimaced.

“I am not sure which one of us started it, but I ended it,” said Ben. “The entire hut blew up, and I ran away like a coward.”

“What happened?” said Rey.

“I heard that my aunt had been gravely injured, but she survived,” said Ben. “I don’t know how I could have lived with myself if she had died. And I still don’t know how I can ever face them.”

“Does your father know?” asked Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “But he is the only one besides you who I have told the whole story to. I have been too ashamed to face my mother. Especially since she has probably only heard the other side of the story from my uncle who is certainly furious about what happened to his wife.”

“So that is why you ran away?” said Rey.

“Partially,” said Ben. “But I had already been considering running off with my father even before all of that happened. If I would have stayed there longer, the feelings of guilt and isolation would have certainly led me to the dark side. I know I will have to face what happened eventually, but I don’t know how I am going to do that. Even to the other Jedi I am freak who cannot be trusted.”

Rey looked at him sadly. She squeezed his hand.

“So that is why you were jealous of your cousin,” said Rey. “I understand that now. I used to wish that I could be normal, but then I was able to find meaning in my power when I found the diaries my grandfather left behind.”

Ben nodded. He looked at their hands for a moment.

“I never really knew my family,” said Rey. “My parents died when I was young and I was raised by a family friend in the red light district in Coruscant. I mostly knew my family by the things they had left behind. And when I found my grandfather’s diaries and realized that I was an heir to a powerful legacy, I finally felt like I had an identity. That I was finally someone who mattered.”

“But is that really you?” said Ben. “The past is in the past. Sometimes we have to just leave it there.”

Rey sighed and glanced distantly at the flowers.

“And you do matter, Rey,” said Ben. “You matter to me.”

“Ben,” said Rey, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I am glad you came back. It means that I was right about you. But you need to be prepared to leave without me.”

“Rey,” said Ben. “I know we have just met, but I still could not live with myself if I left you here. I won’t leave you behind.”

“I appreciate that,” said Rey, resignation in her eyes. “But there still might not be an option. Be ready for anything to happen.”

“Why?” said Ben.

“Because I lied to Thrawn,” said Rey. “And it is only a matter of time before he figures it out.”

* * *

“The Jedi has returned,” said Fuumi. “He has come for Rey.”

“I am not surprised,” said Thrawn.

“What should we do?” asked Fuumi.

“I think this is our opportunity to make sure she told us the truth,” said Thrawn. “I suspect that she has not been telling us all of the facts.”

“Speaking of the truth,” said Fuumi, hesitating at the door.

“I see,” said Thrawn. “Yes, I have many enemies, and Emi and I decided that it was best to pretend your mother was one of my brother’s children.”

“Does she know?” asked Fuumi.

“Yes,” said Thrawn. “Emi and I raised her on this estate, and we coached her to call her uncle ‘father’ in public.”

“And nobody bothered to tell me?” said Fuumi.

“So it could be used against you?” said Thrawn.

Fuumi frowned. “I just wish I would have known sooner.”

Thrawn stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Even if you did not know everything,” said Thrawn. “You know the most important things. Should anything ever happen, do you remember where the files are hidden?”

“Yes,” said Fuumi.

“Good,” said Thrawn.

“And what shall we do now?” said Fuumi.

“Could you invite your friend, Chalb’ryn’talc to dinner with us tonight?” said Thrawn. “I think he might be of some assistance in case anything unexpected happens.”

Fuumi figetted slightly. “Of course. I will see if he is available.”

Thrawn smiled. He knew everything that occured on the estate and was well aware that Brynt was currently resting in Fuumi’s quarters, and it would not be very difficult for her to ascertain if he was available.

“Excellent,” said Thrawn. “Tell your mother to join us well.”

* * *

The ysalamiri had been moved into the dining room. They seemed content to be placed just anywhere as long as they had some sort of vegetation to cling on. They almost looked like decorative accents on the wide-leafed potted plants in the elegant space. The oval table set to seat eight for dinner was not in the home’s main dining room, but one of the smaller rooms designated for more intimate gatherings. Ben had been the first one to sit at the table, and he glanced at a painting on the wall across from him. The painting depicted two young Chiss men, one in what appeared to be a black military uniform and other dressed in a grey robe with burgundy trim.

Ben straightened in his seat when the doors opened. His eyes widened as Rey entered the room, escorted by a ysalamiri wielding guard. It seemed as if she had borrowed an evening dress from one of the women who lived on the estate, and despite being under duress, she looked amazing.

Ben was glad none of the others were around yet, because he was certain the look on his face was embarrassing. He could not take tear his eyes from her. Rey wore a red sleeveless gown with rich fabric that glittered in the light. Her hair was pinned in a bun. Ben felt quite drab in comparison, still wearing his daily attire. Apparently no one had bothered to give him the memo about the evening’s dress code.

“Rey,” said Ben. “You look . . . “

Rey smiled and sat across from him.

“You had best not let your guard down,” said Rey. “Because that is certainly what they are trying to get both of us to do.”

“I don’t understand what they want,” said Ben. “What did you tell Thrawn earlier?”

Before Rey could answer Fuumi, entered the room. The lily was still in her hair, but she had changed into a sleeveless and form-fitting gown that matched the petals’ reddish hues. The neckline was cut very low, and Ben had to force himself not to stare at the slight wiggle of her cleavage, especially since the family seemed angry enough at him already. Brynt followed with his hand lightly resting on the small of her back. The Chiss man gave Ben a hard look, but didn’t say anything. Ben noticed that they sat further down on the table that had been set for eight. He wondered what sort of dinner party this would turn out to be. He would prefer if they would all just get to the point of everything, but the Chiss seemed to have a flair for making an elaborate production of every matter.

“Good evening,” said Ben.

“Hello,” said Fuumi. “I trust your quarters are satisfactory.”

Ben nodded. Rey did not respond.

“So who is joining us tonight?” said Ben.

“You will see soon enough,” said Fuumi. “This is just a small family dinner.”

“I see,” said Ben, looking at Brynt.

Ben felt annoyed that Brynt had even switched his eyepatch to one with rich silver fabric that matched the sash around the middle of his grey tunic. Since he wasn’t in uniform, Ben assumed that Brynt was not on duty. Of course, it was difficult to say where the line was between duty and private affairs rested for a man who had been assigned to protect his own lover.

“You’re giving me that look again, human,” said Brynt in Sy Bisti. “Just say what you’re thinking.”

“It just occurred to me that you were probably handpicked by Thrawn to marry his granddaughter under the premise of joining the Mitth Clan’s security force,” said Ben in the same language.

“Do you think so?” said Brynt, placing his arm around Fuumi’s shoulders.

Byrnt glanced at Rey and then back at Ben.

“One can look at a hand dealt by destiny and not know if it was by chance or design,” said Brynt, his expression slightly amused. “But for me, such things are not relevant.”

Fuumi gave Ben a hard look.

“You already knew Rey before we were taken on her ship, didn’t you?” said Fuumi, suspiciously.

“Well,” said Ben, his face flushing slightly.

He did not truly know the answer to that question either. He had indeed met Rey in very intimate dreams, but did that mean he had truly known her?

He was spared from answering when Franc walked in followed by a Chiss woman who Ben had never seen before. She gave Ben and Rey a curious glance, and they sat across from each other and next to Rey and Ben, leaving the two chairs at each end of the table unoccupied. Franc wore a bright yellow robe with a white sash. A generous amount of rings covered his hands. The woman wore a crimson dress with gold beading on the bodice and sleeves. A long braid was wrapped into a bun at the top of her head with part of the black plait still running down her back. Her glowing eyes were lined in metallic gold liner, and they thoroughly assessed Ben and Rey for a long moment before she finally spoke.

“So you are our guests,” said the woman, in nearly accentless Basic.

For some reason, Ben felt extremely unsettled by her fluency in his native language. Especially since most of the Chiss he had encountered could either barely speak a sentence of Basic, or had a noticeable, yet melodious accent even if they were advanced speakers.

“Yes,” said Ben. “My name is-”

“Ben Solo,” she supplied. “A Jedi academy dropout turned smuggler. And that is Rey, the last remaining descendent of the infamous Emperor Palpatine.”

Rey quietly observed the woman with an unreadable expression. Ben wished that he was not cut off from the Force, otherwise he might be able to pick up her current thoughts which could have been quite useful. Rey had never explained the entire situation, and now Ben was worried that she had withheld some key information. Ben did notice that Franc was observing the exchange with an air of muted satisfaction. It reminded him of an expression he might make whenever he watched Han confront someone who had tried to cheat them out of credits.

“You are well-informed,” said Ben. “Unfortunately, it seems like I am not so much. Your name is?”

“Of course,” she said. “Where are my manners. My name is Mitth'rud'iloni. I assume you already know my husband, Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla?”

“Yes,” said Ben. “We were aboard the _Mitth Voyager_ together.”

“I see,” said Thrudi, scathingly. “I must thank you for being so helpful to my family. My daughter especially told me that you put up quite the resistance aboard the pirate vessel.”

Fuumi stifled a chuckle. Ben sighed with annoyance.

“It hardly matters now does it?” said Rey. “You’ve got me on a leash with your pet lizards. Once you have had your fill of petty revenge, then I would be happy to go on my way.”

“Poor Rey,” said Thrudi, a lethal look in her eyes. “So helpless and innocent.”

“Your daughter was hardly helpless either,” said Rey.

“If you pour in the spices, you have to be ready to taste the stew,” said Thrudi. “Or at least that is something my mother always says.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand the significance of the amount of information I have compiled on the Force,” said Rey. “It is simply out of the grasp of a society that relegates those with the so-called Sight as second-class citizens.”

“What do you mean?” said Ben, curiously.

“Among the Chiss, the Force seems to appear only in young children,” said Rey. “These children are used to calculate hyperspace jumps in dangerous areas of space that the Chiss would otherwise not be able to travel through. What they call the Sight, usually fades either before or just after these children reach adolescence. Of course in such circumstances, it is doubtful that they would have gotten any chance to develop their abilities.”

“Then, is it your opinion that those with the Sight would retain their gifts longer under different circumstances?” asked Thrudi. “Because there have certainly already been studies conducted regarding this question.”

“And how could those studies find anything of consequence when your scientists were probably more interested in maintaining the balance of society and keeping Force users suppressed?” said Rey.

“I think now you are projecting your own life experiences on our society,” said Thrudi. “There are quite a few of us who are not biased against those with the Sight and want to help them. But it seems like you have already made up your mind about the Chiss, so I do not think this conversation is going anywhere.”

“The facts speak for themselves,” said Rey.

“The facts,” said Thrudi with a slight smile. “Are hardly on your side. There is certainly room for improvement in Chiss society, but that also does not excuse your own faults. Especially by willfully endangering many innocent people by giving us misinformation.”

Rey’s expression shifted so minutely, that Ben would have missed it if he hadn’t kept his eyes on her during the entire exchange. Unfortunately, Thrudi had also been paying attention.

“So you did lie to my father,” said Thrudi. “Well, you will still get a chance to tell us the truth. Hopefully you will make the correct decision this time. It is unwise to make an enemy of the Chiss.”

“An enemy of the Chiss or an enemy of Thrawn?” asked Rey.

“Neither one is advisable,” said Thrudi. “But I truly believe that you have been somehow deceived by the Grysks. We will be able to prove this to you.”

“The Grysks?” said Ben.

“Yes,” said Thrudi. “Didn’t you know that your new girlfriend was about to hand my daughter straight into their hands? Quite possibly for them to be use her as a hostage or worse. I do wonder what they had promised Rey in return?”

Ben’s stomach clenched. “Rey, is that true?”

Rey remained silent. Ben looked at Rey and wondered why she had lied. Did she hold that deep of a grudge against the Chiss for how they regarded force users?

“We do have records of Grysk contact with your Empire when it existed,” said Thrudi. “So I would assume this has to do with some unfinished business related to your deceased grandfather Palpatine.”

“If you know the answer,” said Rey. “Why do you keep asking me?”

Thrudi smiled widely and sat up in her chair.

“One of my greatest pleasures in life,” said Thrudi. “Is taking apart piece by piece those who tried to do harm to my family. And for your sake, I would suggest that you start being more cooperative. My father, despite what he might say, is still the chivalric sort. However, I will not hesitate to destroy you if necessary.”

Ben’s blood ran cold. Rey only gave Thrudi a disdainful smile, hatred reflecting back in her eyes. Franc shifted the plate in front of him clockwise until the painted flowers on the ceramic lined up with the edge of the empty wineglass on his placemat.

“I certainly hope we will have some wild mushroom stew with our main dish,” said Franc mildly changing the subject.

“I think some of the children were gathering mushrooms earlier,” said Thrudi, “So that is very likely. I am sure we will eat soon once everyone is here.”

“I’m quite hungry myself,” said Fuumi.

“We will make sure you get an extra helping,” said Thrudi, her eyes suddenly gentle when she glanced at her daughter.

“Thank you for waiting for us,” said a voice entering the room. “I hope you aren’t dying from starvation.”

Emi entered the room with an elderly man, who Ben assumed was Thrawn. They locked eyes almost immediately. Suddenly Ben realized he was possibly way in over his head.

“Greetings,” said Thrawn, settling at the head of the table. “It’s nice of you to join us, Ben Solo.”

“My pleasure,” said Ben through gritted teeth.

The kitchen staff efficiently brought in their meal with some wine.

“Well then, Rey,” said Thrawn. “Now would be a good time to explain your actions.”

Rey looked at the plate of meat with stew on the side. She did not touch it.

“The Grysks have something important to me,” said Rey. “It is a relic that belonged to my grandfather. They were willing to trade it for a high profile Chiss hostage.”

“So you were going to just hand my daughter over to them?” said Thrudi, sharply.

“No,” said Rey. “I was going to lure them in by having her on my ship, but I was not planning on actually giving her to them.”

Franc laughed harshly. “Do you expect any of us to actually believe that?”

“You have my word,” said Rey. “Fuumi, I promise I wasn’t going to give you to the Grysks.”

Fuumi aggressively sliced her meat and did not look at Rey.

“Unfortunately,” said Thrudi. “We can only hold how good your word is to what you have previously demonstrated. And the amount of lies you have already told make it clear that your words are meaningless.”

“I swear that I wouldn’t have given her to them,” said Rey. “I only wanted the relic. It would have been useless to make enemies of you when it would have been easy to run off as soon as they handed me what I wanted.”

“And where are the Grysks now?” said Thrawn.

“I only have their last known position,” said Rey. “But they probably left when I did not show up at the designated time.”

“So you pretty much have nothing then,” said Thrudi.

“Actually,” said Thrawn. “What we have found out from this has corroborated some reports from the Defense Fleet. I think we will be able to find them.”

“You should use Rey as bait,” said Thrudi. “And we’ll see how she likes it.”

Everyone except for Rey and Ben laughed.

* * *

Han and Chewie observed the house from the bushes. Han focused his binoculars on the dining room window.

“Doesn’t seem like much is really happening in there,” said Han.

Chewie made a worried grunt.

“Yeah,” said Han. “We’ll have to see if they will actually let them go. We might have to make our move soon.”

Around six figures in black sped by the shrubbery. Han and Chewie gave each other a puzzled look. Han sighed.

“So much for our cover,” said Han. “We’d better warn them about their unexpected visitors.”

Han and Chewie followed the path that Rey’s warriors had taken. He spotted one of the guards and at him.

“Hey, buddy,” said Han. “You’ve got a bit of a problem here.”

The Chiss guard dressed in a burgundy tunic said something harsh in Cheunh and aimed his charric at Han and Chewbacca.

“Take it easy,” said Han. “You might want to go after those people over there.”

Han glanced at the warriors who had begun to scale the side of the house. The guard followed his gaze and shouted something that was certainly a harsh curse. He spoke into his comm, and four Chiss guards seemed to materialize out of thin air, sprinting towards the masked warriors. They quickly shot one of the trespassers from the building wall.

“Let’s go, Chewie,” said Han. “Ben’s going to need some backup.”

* * *

A moment earlier, Ben had been tasting the well-seasoned mushroom stew. But that was before three of Rey’s warriors had crashed through the window. Glass splattered on the floor, and everyone at the table rushed to their feet. In the chaos, Ben glanced at Rey’s reaction, and she seemed surprised. She had not expected them to come after her. One of the warriors handed Rey her lightsaber.

Brynt was the quickest of the Chiss to react, pulling out his charric and shooting all three of the warriors in the head in rapid succession. With the ysalamiri present, they could not block his charric bolts this time.

“No!” Rey screamed. “No!”

Rey’s stare froze on one of the bodies. She had memorized the specific pattern on each of her warriors masks, and she knew who each one of them was. She had known many of them since childhood. A fury filled her eyes. She ignited her lightsaber.

“Rey,” said Ben. “Stop. This won’t make it any better. They probably knew what they were getting themselves into by coming after you here.”

But Rey couldn’t hear him now. The lethal look in her eyes told him that there was only way to stop her. Ben’s hand hovered over his lightsaber.

Fuumi cowered in the corner having been momentarily been separated from Brynt. Rey charged towards her, murder in her eyes.

“NO!” Thrudi screamed.

Ben’s blue lightsaber held back the blow. Rey tried harder to push forward, but with the ysalamiri still around, the fight came down to sheer physical strength.

“No, Rey,” said Ben. “Don’t go this way. This is not you. Please stop.”

She breathed heavily, bloodlust in her eyes.

“Get out of the way Ben,” said Rey. “You don’t understand!”

“No, I don’t,” said Ben. “But I was charged with protecting this woman, and that is what I am going to do. You will leave these people in peace.”

“The smuggler is a Jedi after all,” Thrawn observed.

Thrawn was the only one in the room who had a calm expression. The rest of its occupants were a mixture of angry and fearful. Franc looked down at one of the dead masked warriors and retched when he noticed a blood splatter on his shoe.

“Don’t do this Rey,” said Ben. “Please.”

“This is who I am, Ben,” she said. “And I must carry out my mission.”

“Palpatine certainly only wanted to deceive whichever of his descendants found his diary,” said Ben. “You have to realize that.”

“One day you will understand,” said Rey. “You too have a legacy to fulfill. Darth Vader’s blood flows through your veins.”

“No,” said Ben, calmly. “Any such legacy will be fulfilled by my cousin, Owen Skywalker, useless in the Force but excellent at pottery making and bantha herding. That is the true legacy that Anakin Skywalker deserves. A happy life free of violence.”

“I don’t understand you, Ben Solo,” Rey shook her head. “But I know you will join me one day. My visions always come true.”

“Maybe I will,” said Ben. “But only after you accept the truth about the nature of the Force.”

“It is you who must find the truth,” said Rey.

Ben pushed her back. Rey’s arms shook as she struggled to maintain her stance. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Fuumi inch cautiously towards Brynt. Rey also noticed and lunged towards her. Ben rushed to block her path, but someone else was faster. Rey screamed as a charric bolt struck her shoulder. Her lightsaber clattered on the abandoned dining table, splattering some leftover mushroom stew.

Ben glanced over to see who had fired the shot. It was Thrudi.

“One more step towards my daughter,” said Thrudi. “And you are dead.”

Rey did not doubt that she meant it. She stepped backwards, cradling her bleeding arm. Rey slowly collected her lightsaber from the table and backed towards the shattered window. Thrudi kept the charric aimed at her.

“My lady,” called a warrior from outside the window. “You must flee!”

Rey cast a brief glance at Ben, before letting herself drop backwards out of the window. Her eyes were angry but also held regret.

“After them!” said Thrawn to the guards who had rushed into the room at the sound of the charric shots.

When Ben looked out of the broken window, Rey and the two warriors who had survived had disappeared. He had lost her again.

* * *

“We thank you for coming to our aid,” said Thrawn. “You will of course receive an additional bonus for this.”

“I am glad nobody else was hurt,” said Ben with a sigh.

Han gave Ben a sympathetic look. Rey was gone without a trace, and Ben had that distant look in his eyes that Han knew all too well.

“Even though she got away,” said Thrawn. “I think we have acquired enough information to go on.”

“Well, good luck,” said Ben.

“And you, too,” said Thrawn. “May warrior’s fortune continue to favor you.”

* * *

Ben did not say a word as they departed Chiss space in the _Millennium Falcon._ Han and Chewie gave him some space, and Ben simmered in a potpourri of unpleasant emotions.

Ben went to bed early. As soon as he drifted into sleep, Rey was there waiting for him, her expression slightly sad.

“Rey,” said Ben, relieved to see her. “Why did you run away from me?”

“I have to find the truth for myself, Ben,” Rey whispered. “I need to get that artifact from the Grysks. It was a mistake to get involved with the Chiss, but I will not have my warriors’ deaths be in vain.”

“Is it that important?” said Ben.

“It is a jewelry box with a secret compartment,” said Rey. “My grandfather detailed how to access the hidden scrolls in one of his diary entries. The rituals in those scrolls will help me finally find the answers I seek.”

“I hope you do find what you are looking for,” said Ben. “But please remember what I said. The dark side is not as straightforward as it seems. You are never fully in control of the dark side of the Force. It will always control you. Never the other way around.”

“I know, Ben,” said Rey. “But I must do this.”

“Rey,” said Ben. “Where are you?”

“Continuing my journey. I am well away from Chiss space now,” said Rey. “You will know where to find me when the time comes.”

“What do you want with me?” said Ben with a sigh. “At least tell me that.”

Rey laughed softly.

“Nothing,” said Rey. “I just love you.”

“Oh,” said Ben.

“I will see you soon,” said Rey.

She placed one more gentle kiss on his lips before she disappeared again in the valley of his dreams. Her touch still lingered on his lips as he woke up. He burned with longing for her.

Ben sat up, and he swore under his breath. As soon as they got back to the New Republic, he would go the the archives in Coruscant to research any texts left behind by Palpatine, and then he would figure out where to find Rey.

Ben restlessly paced through the _Falcon_. Han was sitting in the cockpit also deep in thought. When Han noticed Ben, he gestured for Ben to sit next to him. They watched the stars stream past the ship for a long moment before Han finally spoke.

“Ben?” said Han. “You okay? That was pretty rough back there.”

“Yeah,” said Ben. “This is actually the most okay I have felt in a while.”

“Glad to hear it,” said Han, slightly puzzled at the vast improvement in Ben’s mood.

“Remember what you said before about running?” said Ben.

“Yeah,” said Han.

Ben gripped his lightsaber and squeezed it in his hand. It felt like a part of his body. He had not even realized when the weapon had begun to feel like an extension of his soul.

“I think I’m done,” said Ben. “I’m not afraid of who I am anymore.”

“And who are you?” asked Han.

“I am Ben Solo,” he said. “Part-time smuggler, part-time Jedi at your service.”

Han laughed and ruffled Ben’s hair again.

“Get some more shut eye, kid,” said Han. “We still have a long journey ahead of us.”

Ben nodded, newly determined. “We certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Character guide:
> 
> Non-Chiss:
> 
> Ben Solo- Force user who dropped out of Luke Skywalker’s jedi academy to go travel with his father
> 
> Han Solo- Ben’s father, a smuggler by trade and wanderer by nature
> 
> Chewbacca- Han’s Wookie copilot and lifelong friend
> 
> Rey- Dark force user who appears in Ben’s dreams, on a mission to collect knowledge about force users around the galaxy
> 
> Chiss characters:
> 
> Kres'ten'tarthi / Stent - Head of the Mitth Family’s security, extremely loyal to Thrawn
> 
> Chaf’uu’mitth / Fuumi - Apprentice of Syndic Mitth'ras'safis, Often represents the Mitth Family in the political realm.
> 
> Chaf'ran'csapla/ Franc - Fuumi’s father and a minor political representative of the Chaf Family, his marriage to Thrudi helped cement an alliance between the Mitth and Chaf clans which had been on hostile terms beforehand.
> 
> Chalb’ryn’talc / Brynt- Left the Defense Fleet after being gravely injured fighting the Grysks. He joined the Mitth Clan’s private security force and fell in love with Fuumi.
> 
> Dee’mi’ra / Emi - Family friend and secret keeper of the Mitth Clan . . . including her secret marriage to one of its more prominent members
> 
> Mitth'raw'nuruodo / Thrawn- Dedicated his life to protecting the Chiss from the looming threats of the Grysks and other dangerous forces in deep space.
> 
> Mitth'rud'iloni/ Thrudi- Franc’s wife and Fuumi’s mother. Keeps a low profile but is ruthless when it comes to protecting her family.
> 
>  


End file.
